


Lock and Key (1)

by nsfwfrerardx



Category: Frank Iero - Fandom, Gerard Way - Fandom, MCR - Fandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Best Friends, Dom!Gerard, Fluff, Grinding, Highschool AU, In Love, Love Confession, M/M, Oneshot, Oneshot Series, Smut, Sub!Frank, cute af, handjob, love confirmation, part one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 13:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12300096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfwfrerardx/pseuds/nsfwfrerardx
Summary: Frank and Gerard are best friends who are way too close for normal. Like, sleeping naked close. So Frank can't take the confusion anymore and confront Gerard on one of these sleeping naked nights.





	Lock and Key (1)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this got posted so many times- my wifi in Maine is shit and i tried over and over to post it and it kept saying "network error" so i figured they never posted. But i guess they did smh... I deleted them all but this one with the most hits. Thanks guys for reading!

Frank’s a tad pissed. 

He really shouldn’t be, given the fact he’s literally naked in the bed of the guy he’s been pining over since middle school. That’s the fucking problem though, he’s naked in this guy’s bed. To make things even more just, spectacular, Frank’s the little spoon at the moment. So yeah, naked and spooning with his friend (who at least has boxer shorts on).  
The only reason why this is actually an issue is because crap like what’s happening now has been going on since 9th grade. As a senior, who’s sick of having to hold himself back and question every single thing Gerard does as to wether or not it’s a sign to hop on his dick or not, he’s pretty tired. Also pissed. 

Right now he’s pressed really fucking close to Gerard, like, completely molded to him and holding his hand. Frank should be used to that feeling, being able to directly feel Gerard’s body heat and heartbeat, but something tells him that’s never going to get old. He feels totally on edge yet extremely relaxed, butterflies freaking out inside him and waves in his mind. It’s fucking tiring, and frustrating, not knowing where the limit to this whole naked cuddling thing is. Not knowing if him and Gerard are just those weird super close friends or something more. He feels something more, he feels somewhat insane for Gerard. And that’s what is slowly driving him mad, that and uncertainty. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Frank jerks a little from the sudden whisper in his ear, but Gerard holds him tightly in place. 

“Uhm, nothing, why?” He tries to act like he’s not in the middle of an emotional crisis. Gerard lets go of his hand then, and starts stroking his side. 

“You keep fidgeting and your heart feels race-y,” he explains, lightly letting his fingertips run up and down the other’s side. 

Frank’s not too sure how to respond to that, he doesn’t exactly want to tell his best friend of seven years that he’s internally freaking out over being hopelessly in love with him. “I’m just a little on edge, is all,” Frank settles for that, they’re about to hit exam week so maybe Gerard will just assume that’s the cause. 

“Oh, nervous for finals?” Frank counts his blessings. 

“Yeah but um, I’d rather not talk about it, it’ll just make me more freaked out.” That’s not a lie either, he will start to get edgy about finals too if he starts thinking about them. 

“Okay,” Gerard commits a sin then, by kissing Frank on the neck. A place where he knows for a fucking fact Frank loves to be kissed, touched, bit. “Maybe I can help distract you a little.” 

Irony is a cunt, Frank doesn’t think Gerard being sexy with him is going to help distract him from what he’s already thinking about, at all. Given the fact it’s half of what he’s trying to not think about. He doesn’t respond though, because even if it just makes him more confused, neck kissing is where it’s fucking at.  
So Gerard keeps doing it, lightly sucking on the other’s neck, causing Frank to slightly turn towards him. This way Gerard has access to the areas right under his chin. Which he happily bites at, while moving his hands to grip Frank’s hip. There’s a little bit of light in the room from the window, so Gerard can glance to see Frank’s smile. After a moment of gnawing on his skin, Gerard starts leaving a trail of slow, wet kisses down the other’s neck. While doing so, he slides his hand down to Frank’s thigh, being able to get a hand between the one he’s gently stroking and the other. Every single time Gerard touches him, wether it be by his lips or hands, Frank feels as if it’s a little spark going off right on his skin.

Frank flinches a little then from the cold hand on his inner thigh. Which makes Gerard pause for a moment but then go back to slowly making his way closer and closer to Frank’s crotch. Which will be easy because, naked. On the inside, he’s in fucking heaven and hell. He’s wanting to just lay back and let Gerard do whatever the hell he wants to Frank. The only downside to that is once it’s really good, and Frank is half hard and can feel the bruises on his neck and thighs start to form, Gerard will stop. He’ll get close as hell to jacking off or fingering Frank but then just stop. Fucking say “good night love,” and just stop. So that’s what Frank is waiting for as the other squeezes and presses at his ass while sucking hickeys onto his collar bone. 

Gerard’s taking his time too, doing everything really slowly, not getting too caught up in the perfectness that is Frank Iero. Also to not get hard while Frank’s perfect ass is shoved right against his dick. But fuck, he’d love to be hard right now, and have Frank grind into him. He’d love to be fingering Frank right now, watching him squirm and listening to him moan. He’d love to be fucking Frank right now, in this exact position. One hand holding his thigh back and the other wrapped around Frank’s neck. He knows what his best friend likes in bed, he’s seen the way Frank’s eyes have gone to the back of his head whenever Gerard get his hand anywhere near the other’s neck. He’s heard Frank try and muffle a moan while Gerard is gripping at his thighs. He’s seen the pictures on Frank’s phone of all the bruises Gerard has given him in a folder labeled “<3.” There’s no question about it, Frank’s submissive as hell when it comes to Gerard. 

At the moment though, it’s not as intimate as Gerard wants it to be, but he loves this too. He loves taking his time to taste Frank’s skin. He loves being able to slowly move his hands over his friend’s body. Being able to just lay in the same bed as him is a fucking blessing to Gerard. And he just really, really, loves Frank, every god damn inch of him, inside and out.  
“I love you, baby,” Gerard feels compelled to whisper that to him, and give his ear lobe a little nibble. But Frank freezes then, before he was moving with Gerard, tilting his head back and spreading his legs to accommodate wherever the other’s lips and hands wandered to. It’s not the first time Gerard has told Frank he loves him though, he tells him every day actually, usually more than once. And pet names like “baby,” “babe,” and “love,” are ones Gerard commonly use and Frank commonly blushes at. So when Frank freezes, and then sits up and away from Gerard, he gets confused. 

“What? did I do something?” Gerard asks kind of panicked, sitting up too. Frank looks pissed and scared, but at the same time he’s fucking gorgeous with the way the blinds shine bars onto his face and chest. The way he’s completely naked and the blanket only covers his dick and left thigh as he kneels on the bed. Gerard’s in awe, constantly just amazed at how fucking stunning his best friend is. 

“Yes, you’re looking at me like that, stop it,” Frank’s honestly about to cry. He wants Gerard so badly but he can’t play these little games anymore. He watches as Gerard looks down at his lap like a hurt puppy which is weird and rare. He’s always been so in control and sure of himself but he looks lost right now and that makes Frank want to cry even more. 

“I don’t… I don’t know what you want, Frankie,” Gerard tries his best to not piss him off or say anything wrong, so he stares at his lap and waits for Frank to say what’s up. Which is also weird and rare. 

“I want to stop being confused all the time,” his voice is angsty now, and he slouches a little.

“What do you mean? What’s confusing?” Gerard just thought Frank was stressed about exams but this is definitely not exams. 

Frank sighs, “you! You confuse me, you’re so frustrating and you fucking just,” he rubs his eyes, trying to think of how to explain how he feels while not explaining how he feels. “I want to know what you want, I want to know what you mean.” 

“Sorry, I’m not following,” Gerard’s lost as hell at the moment when he’s usually on point with knowing what Frank is trying to say without him even having to say it.

Frank takes a moment to breathe, trying not to go off on his best friend who was just making him feel like the most loved person in the world. “In what ways… do you want me? Is the whole,” Frank makes random hand gestures, “feeling me up and kissing me thing just like innocent fun to you or something else?” He tries to say things nicely, he doesn’t want Gerard to think he’s pissed at him for showing him love for fuck’s sake. “What part of your heart is it coming from when you give me a good morning kiss on the cheek and tell me I’m beautiful?” 

Frank thinks back at the first time Gerard did this in the summer going into 11th grade. Frank had been going though a rough patch that year, and started to critique every little thing about himself. Gerard, of course, noticed and did everything he could to encourage him that summer. Frank would wake up to a compliment and then Gerard was somehow able to get him into the shower. He’d touch almost every inch of Frank, and it wasn’t even weird. Gerard told him over and over how fucking gorgeous he is, how no matter what, he’ll always be gorgeous. It was that summer that Frank realized just how in love he was with the guy who’d make him feel like a million dollars and then make him breakfast in bed. That’s when Frank realized how fucked he was.

The thought of summer just leads to more memories of all the things Gerard has done to give Frank this sense of security and happiness and frustration. “How should I take you holding my hand whenever you drive, or whenever we go see a movie? How should I take you buying me dinner at cute restaurants and then snuggling me all night? What does it mean when you say that you can’t live without me and that there’s no one else you’d rather spend your time with? What am I supposed to think when you touch me literally every chance you get and hug me for way longer than normal? Like, what the fuck am I supposed to take from you surprising me on Valentine’s Day with roses and a really romantic bubble bath? I personally don’t make a habit of taking baths with my friends and giving them messages while being completely wet and naked.” Gerard looks kind of upset now, which isn’t what Frank wanted. “I loved it, by the way, I always love taking baths with you.” He smiles at Gerard, who seems kind of embarrassed, but he keeps going. “Really though, I went home the next day and cried over it.” There’s a pause then, and just thinking about how good Gerard made him feel that night makes Frank tear up. It just happened a few months ago and he’s still not over it. He had gone to Gerard’s house for a sleepover like they always do on V-day. But when he got down to Gerard’s room, it was dark but there were fairy lights and candles everywhere. There was a bouquet of red roses on the bed that was actually made. And everything smelled like lavender and vanilla. Gerard was right behind him, and when Frank took it all in, Gerard hugged him from behind and then they spent the night acting like a couple. They swapped cheesy gifts and ate heart shaped brownies with red icing. They slow danced in the middle of Gerard’s room, eyes closed and bodies close. After a while they got to taking each other’s clothes off and got into the bath. They used pretty bath bombs and bubbles, Frank laid in between Gerard’s legs and got possibly the world’s best massage. And he never stopped listening to every word Gerard said to him, he got covered in love and love marks. Gerard kept him so close that night that Frank thought they’d end up becoming one body. That was the night Frank knew this was the guy he wants to wake up to every morning and fall asleep with every night. 

The flashbacks are keeping Frank from being productive because now he’s just a pile of emotions and Gerard isn’t looking at him and it hurts. “What way should I take you drawing me so much that there’s literally a sketch book of just my face?” That’s when Gerard shoots his head up and looks at him, “yeah I know about it and it’s really fucking cute.” Frank is crying now, not horribly, but there are a few tears he has to wipe away. They’re half gazing at each other and half looking really vulnerable. “Is when you tell me in the most god damn sincere way possible that you love me, is that just for me? Is that something you tell Ray or Mikey in the friend and brotherly sense or is it you telling me that you love me?” Frank stops then, and he’s staring at Gerard and Gerard is staring back at him. His eyes sad and happy and his mouth twitching like he’s trying to find something to say. “I can’t do it anymore, Gee. I can’t let you make me think that you love me in the way I want you to, if that’s not how you feel.” 

There’s a long pause, where Frank regrets ever speaking up. But Gerard crawls over to him, and Frank puts his head down and waits to be told something he doesn’t want to hear. But that’s fixed when Gerard makes his best friend look him in the eyes, with both hands around his cheeks and neck. They have a moment, where Gerard can see the water in Frank’s eyes and the quiver in his lips. Where Gerard’s heart feels like it’s going to blow up inside him at any second. But it doesn’t, of course, instead, he wipes one of Frank’s tears away and says in the most god damn sincere way possible, “I love you.” He gives the other a small smile then whispers, “My love for you is the fucking definition of ‘love' itself. I love you.” 

And that has Frank convinced, because Gerard then smiles and closes the small gap in between their mouths. Every memory of being so close to kissing Gerard but never being able to comes to surface, and it just makes this moment so much sweeter. Gerard’s lips taste like candy and love, his skin feels like home and he smells like something that should be turned into a cologne. It’s the best kiss of Frank’s life, everything he’s been stressing about goes out the window and everything he’s wanted gets transferred into his lips. There’s no word to explain the way it feels like to finally be able to know what his best friend’s lips taste like. Finally knowing that Gerard actually loves him and is fucking in love with him. There’s no word that Frank knows of to explain the perfectness of this moment other than heaven. If heaven’s real then Frank’s not scared of dying anymore because heaven will be Gerard and his lips and their love. 

When their lips break apart, Frank’s ready to put them back together again. "I love you too, Gee, so much," when they go to kiss again its mostly teeth because they cant help but smile. This is the happiest moment of Frank's life. And it keeps getting better because Gerard is starting to lean into him, making Frank fall into the mattress. 

Gerard doesn't waist anytime with covering Frank's body with his own, feeling the other's legs wrap around his waist. Kissing his best friend is definitely the beet thing on this planet. Frank follows his lead with his tongue and lets Gerard be in control. Their bodies are pressed together while they kiss slowly but passionately, savoring the taste of each others lips. 

While using one arm to hold himself up, Gerard brings the other down and starts feeling the entirety of Frank's body. He lets his hand travel down the other's side and to his thigh, gripping and massaging the entire half of his body as they kiss. Gerard respectfully leaves Frank's dick out of the groping session, though he can feel it hardening against his pelvis. 

Frank can feel Gerard's dick through his boxers against his open skin, large and not something to ignore. But it's hard to focus on it because the man above him is kissing him like there's no fucking tomorrow. Frank's obviously getting turned on by it and really doesn't mean to thrust but things happen sometimes okay? And the second he does he moans inside of Gerard's mouth from the instant pleasure of the friction on his dick. When Gerard feels what Frank had done and the moan that vibrates through his mouth he has no other choice then to grind down into Frank as hard as he can because fuck, when a cute boy moans inside your mouth there's only so much one can do. This just makes Frank moan louder, whining "Gee" as he gets thrusted into relentlessly. 

Gerard soon gets sick of his own boxers and tosses them aside, going back to grinding against his friend skin on skin. For the first time they're feeling each other's dicks with no cloth in between. For the first time Frank gets to feel Gerard's cock rub up against his own and holy shit it's amazing. The slide is so good from the mix of sweat and pre-cum, but theres just enough friction to really make them close to coming. 

Gerard can't focus on kissing anymore because Frank's moaning in a way that should really be listen as a clear sin in the Bible and he's probably going to come any second. So he loosely attaches his lips to Frank's neck and feels the vibrations of the other's moans and focuses on thrusting just the right way to make them both feel good. 

"Gee, Gee, I-I'm gonna come," Frank barely gets his words out with how much he's moaning. 

"Come on, baby, come for me," Gerard whispers in his ear in a deep strangles voice and really focuses on making the other feel amazing. The low voice and articulated thrusts were all Frank needed though to come all over him and Gerard. It felt bloody fantastic to finally fucking come with Gerard after being teased for so long and having to silently masturbate in the middle of the night. 

Gerard's still hard as fuck though and is kissing down Frank's neck, trying not to grind into him as he's probably sensitive. But Frank isn't going to leave him hanging, so he reaches a hand down and wraps it around Gerard's cock, earning a moan from them both. Frank can't believe he finally has his hands on it, and he can't believe how he can't even fully wrap his hand around it. But fuck, it's hot as hell and Frank is really excited to get fucked at some point but right now he needs to focus on getting his friend off. So he does, jacking him off quickly and playing around with his slit before Gerard's biting down on his neck and coming all over his stomach. 

Frank works him through his orgasm until Gerard flops to his side in a fit of harsh breaths. "Fuck, baby," Gerard sighs in delight and disbelief. "You're amazing," Gerard turns his head over to see Frank's chest rising and falling. They lock eyes when Frank turns to look at him and they can't help but smile, they just got off together after admitting their mutual love and fuckkk its everything perfect in the world. 

"You're amazing," Frank argues back but they just smile and after a few minutes of elongated eye contact they decide to clean up their mess. 

Back in bed, snuggled up with Frank draped over Gerard's chest, they begin to think of their reality. 

"So, Gee," Frank starts, grabbing the other's attention. "I'm going to assume we're a couple now?" Frank just want clarification. 

Gerard giggles almost like it's a ridiculous thing to ask, like obviously they're a couple. "Yeah, baby, we're a couple now, if you're okay with that." He rubs the other's side and feels him scoot up his chest. 

"Of course i'm okay with that," Frank whispers, kissing the nape of his now boyfriend's neck. "I'm super okay with that." Gerard feels on top of the fucking world, having completed three whole goals tonight. One, tell Frank his true feelings. Two, make Frank come. And Three, get Frank to be his. 

So, when they're about to fall asleep, Gerard turns his head over to a dazed Frankie and they share a soft but meaningful kiss. The first kiss without the potential of sexual contact. The first domestic kiss. They lean their noses against each other's and breathe each other in happily. They lay in silence, happily ready to fall asleep in the arms of the one they love. Gerard almost forgot though, something important. 

"Goodnight," he says softly, "I love you." Frank doesn't reply because Frank is already asleep with shallow breaths. Gerard takes this opportunity to gently stroke his hair and take a moment to look at his sleeping boyfriend in all the beauty that he is. He thinks about all the times he's done this before, this exact thing, only when the other is asleep though. Every time Frank came over he was sure to take time to admire the boy that has changed his world in so many ways. All those nights having to restrain himself are over, all those nights having to wait for Frank to be asleep to say this are over. To say these simple words that Frank had been wanting to hear for so long, not knowing he'd been hearing them every night. 

"I'm so in in love with you," Gerard whispers softly, placing a kiss on his lover's forehead. With the promise of waking up and saying it again to an awake Frank, Gerard falls asleep peacefully.


End file.
